custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Life
Second Life is a story by . Intro Pridak was bored. When that happened, heads rolled. If you were lucky. He wanted to return to combat, but the Great Pact stated they couldn't declare war. And the Toa watched carefully. And that didn't stop there. He managed to spill juice all over himself, which forced him to visit the doctor. The session was a lot of uncomfortable pokes and hammers. The doctor's head was rolled on the floor by evening. Then a servant almost hit him with a plate. She was tied to a floating log and tossed down the river. However, it was the edge of night that interests you. Pridak was drooping, lost in the nostalgia of conquest and terror in the depths of his evil psyche, when the door flew open. Standing there was a green Toa, a rather vicious blade in one hand, and a Cordax Blaster in the other. His Kanohi was a Faxon, possessing the rather formidable ability to copy Rahi. The soldier in Pridak would notice that. But sadly, a Cordak Blaster pointed at you is a rather distracting predicament. "This is for Sarda," he said, and fired. Chapter 1 Lesovikk watched Pridak's death, as his Cordak Blaster delivered justice. But now wasn't the time to dwell on it. Already, Mantax and Kalmah, who were studying defenses in the next room, rushed in. Lesovikk fired several shots form his Cordak and ran out the door. The Dark Hunter snipers positioned on the roof noticed him and open fire. Lesovikk activated his Faxon, and searched his memory for an invisible Rahi. That's when he remembered Kualus, and the Gate Guardians. The Gate Guardian was a cowardly form of Visorak, projecting illusions of themselves while turning invisible and waiting to strike. Lesovikk shimmered, and turned invisible, while a second illusion of him ran. And was mowed down seconds later. Lesovikk smiled bitterly and walked into the night. Pridak wasn't dead. Far from it. When he awoke, he was staring at the wood of his coffin. "Well somebody's loyal," he muttered. But right now, he had to focus. Pridak stretched his fist as wide as he could, and punched the wood. It snapped, sending piles of dirt rushing in. Taking a deep breath, he exited the coffin. Pridak pushed up and up and up... finally he breathed. All that was there was dirt. Climbing further through the soil and out of his currently painful existence. And then, he died. He awoke for a second time. He could hear bugs chattering. I'm close to the surface. He finally broke through a thin layer of soil and scattered quite a few Ussal crabs. Then, Pridak rushed to the lakeside and started rapidly heaving earth. Then he remembered. He'd died. And resurrected. That was one thing he had over the Toa that killed him. And he better hope he died first. "He's dead?" Idris asked Lesovikk once he entered the door. "Yes," was the only response, and Lesovikk was gone upstairs. That's when there was a huge knock on the door. Idris opened the door. Axonn was standing there. The behemoth had left his axe on the ground, and his Rode was pinched in pain. "Axonn, are you all right?" Idris asked. Axonn didn't respond. He fell over, and now Idris could see a thin red line on his back, mixed with some form of sleeping agent. Then a whistle drew her gaze to the trees. Sitting there was a Toa with armor the color of protodermis. Lesovikk finally came down, attracted by the noise of Axonn's fall. "Who-" he said, but was instantly hushed by the marauder, who raised a finger to his lips. "The Order is looking for you, and it'd be best if you follow me," the marauder said. Which they did. When they reached the marketplace, there were plenty of Order of Mata Nui agents sprinkled in the crowd, but still following some intricate pattern. Then one spotted them, and raised a fist in the air. And he pulled a black handgun from a holster. The handgun had been invented in some recent years and was now utilized by the Dark Hunters and the Order for ease of use and small size. Easy to sneak by security. Bullets pinged around their heads. It seems that Lesovikk was wanted alive or dead. And they seemed all too eager for the latter. Matoran screamed and scattered, tossing baskets and pamphlets, which mainly landed on the agents' heads. That's when Takanuva dropped from the roof. "Stop!" He yelled at the ragtag band. "Sorry, but I have to say no," the stranger said. Idris was staring defiantly at the agents. "You brought this on yourself," Takanuva said, his voice tinged with considerable regret. Light blasted the square, and assaulted the senses. The agents were safe, protected by tinting contact lenses. But the lenses weren't needed. With a sweep of his hand, the marauder trapped the fabled Toa of Light in a prison of mirrors. Takanuva screamed, and his light fizzled. "RUN!" The marauder said again. Which they did. Lesovikk body-slammed one agent to break their circle, and they ran away, far into the distance. Pridak drew his knife and tapped it against the Ta-Matoran's chest. "Where's Lesovikk?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Never," the Matoran breathed. Pridak seized his neck and slammed him into the wall. "I want to know now. Or I can talk to them over there," Pridak shrugged over at the frightened Matoran children watching. The Matoran's eyes expanded to the size of a Mana crab. "Okay. Okay. Please, don't hurt them! He went to New Vulcanus, to his home." he said. Pridak smiled. "Good. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Pridak ripped the Matoran's mask off and shattered it against the wall. "Bye." With that, he walked away. Pridak pulled the Squid Launcher over his shoulder. He looked at the Power Sword sheathed at his waist. It wasn't as good as his Shark Tooth blade, but there wasn't enough Takea shark on hand to recreate the deadly weapon, so he had to make do. Seconds later, the stealth thing quickly deflated. His armor creaked and banged, and he wondered where the Order was. That's when he turned to the square. An Toa of Lightning was attending to Takanuva. The Order favored Toa of Lightning, because well, let's say you forgot a defibrillator and someone's heart stopped. They only needed their hands, and plus, it doubled as a weapon. "There's someone there," Takanuva said aloud. Everyone paused. Except Pridak, who held his breath and hoped that he wasn't spotted. "Um... How do you know that?" A medic asked. Takanuva turned to the medic. And that's when Pridak took a look at his eyes. They were white as one of Mary's dearest little lambs, or, as white as a blizzard when you're submerged in snow for you older folks. The stranger sat on the stumps that Lesovikk and Idris also used as seats. They were all watching this from Pridak's eyes, though, of course, they didn't know that. Lesovikk moaned. "This is all my fault," he said to himself. "And now you, the killer, feels remorse. Congratulations!" The stranger said, and then, seeing the dark look on his face, hastily apologized. Idris, who was notably silent, now spoke up. "What's your name?" She asked. Obviously not to Lesovikk. The stranger rose from his stump, and bowed. "I am Embaucador," he said. "At your service." "What?" He snapped. Idris and Lesovikk reeled, but then Lesovikk popped another question. "Your armor is nothing like we've seen before. What are you?" Embaucador took a deep breath before he told them. The Great Being writhed on the ground, held down by his fellow Beings, humming, completely submerged in the depths of madness. The small puddle of Energized Protodermis watched, aware of how tiny it was, fear seeping into its liquid essence. "Don't be afraid," one said. It manipulated the Protodermis until it was floating. Then one tall one entered the doorframe. Then, it forced it to itself. "Listen up," it said. "You are destined for something great. But I will tell you: there are huge worlds out there. We will retreat there. You are to link our creations with us. But first you need to save them. Tahu watched the silver, glowing liquid charge at them. "We're doomed," he said, before the liquid submerged them. The Toa Mata were instantly transformed, energy empowering them, until they became the Toa Nuva. Kopaka briefly felt something in the liquid- intelligence? before it drained away. Long after the Toa Nuva left, the Protodermis glowed with the glow of dawn, and turned into a figure. Chapter 2 Tuma and a Sister of the Skrall watched Lesovikk's little group watch Pridak watching Takanuva. Finally, Tuma burst from his chair. "How long are we going to sit here and watch them twiddling their thumbs before we tear them apart like Spikit?" The Sister psionically forced him into the chair. "Ah, Tuma. If you want control of your feuding tribe and revenge against Mata Nui's allies, you will have to be patient. And don't worry. There are many pockets within the Order, the Hunters and the Barraki. Soon, they will fight. And then, my dear Tuma, we carve our way to the top." Hydraxon was watching Spinax harass one of Mantax's rays, utterly unaware of the Order soldiers descending from the land above, clad in specially made suits that protected them from the mutagen. "Helryx requests an audience," a voice whispered in his audio receptors. Hydraxon immediately sat up and searched for the voice, and stopped when he saw Order agents sinking into the sand, bubbles trailing behind them. One of them had Suletu, hence the voice in his head. One of them gave him a tablet, and Hydraxon read quickly. What he saw he couldn't believe. First, Lesovikk had killed Pridak. Now, the Order wanted him to give up Spinax. Hydraxon tensed, which did not go unnoticed by the Order. Hands shot to Cordak Blasters. "If he goes, I come with him." Hydraxon said. Everyone visibly relaxed. "Come with us, then," an agent replied. Hydraxon whistled to Spinax and did just that. Embaucador collapsed suddenly, and energy came out of his joints and mouth, which was instantly taken in by Lesovikk and empowered him. "What happened!" Idris said, panicking. Embaucador then sat up. "This is bad." he said, and passed out. When he came to, he saw Idris and Lesovikk looking worriedly at him. "Alright, what's happening?" Lesovikk asked. "I'm losing my anchor," Embaucador said, and drew a deep breath. "